Torchwood Fest 2016
by asarahworld
Summary: Torchwood Fest is a celebration on tumblr by Torchwood fans, for Torchwood fans.
1. Day Three: AU

Torchwood Fest 10-13 Day 3: Extended Universe OR Alternate Universe

Everybody lives AU! Except Suzy. Because then Gwen probably wouldn't have joined Torchwood.

"Toshiko, Owen, Ianto, get to work," Jack called lazily. "This place doesn't run itself, you know!"

Tosh swivelled back to face her computer monitors. "Tell us something we don't know, Jack." Sometimes, her job was the greatest thing that had ever happened to her. Sometimes, Torchwood was, dare she say, _boring_. No activity from the Rift, no unusual disappearances, no time-displaced persons, not so much as a rogue Weevil in the sewers. Even Janet and Myfanwy were mysteriously complacent today, Jack mused.

"Anything strange on the police radar, Gwen?" Jack asked, walking around the Hub in an attempt to find something constructive to do.

"Nothing that would concern us," Gwen shrugged, her eyes flickering towards her silent mobile. "Andy usually gives me shout when there's something of interest."

Jack nodded, continuing his tour of the Hub. Ianto was down at the coffee machine, already prepping drinks for the team. Jack accepted his coffee gratefully, and kissed Ianto, who, still busy at the coffee machine, brushed him away, muttering about how he didn't want Jack to break anything. Jack took a savoury drink of his coffee and admired the view as Ianto went back to the main offices with coffees on a tray, quickly following. He watched as Ianto expertly placed a specialized coffee on each person's desk. He watched as Owen pored over certificates and autopsy reports from a suspected alien virus over at The Falls clinic.

Jack made his way back to his office to work on his own reports and finish his coffee. He looked once more out at his team and smiled. Ianto Jones. Toshiko Sato. Owen Harper. Gwen Cooper. Janet the Weevil and Myfanwy. Torchwood.


	2. Day Nine: End of the World

"Ianto," Jack said hoarsely, inhaling sharply as the younger man continued his light, _teasing_ ministrations. Ianto said nothing, taking pleasure in the reactions of his lover to his touch. An alarm went off in the main area, immediately putting a damper on Ianto's mood. He disentangled himself from Jack. " _Ianto_ ," Jack whispered again, this time with longing.

Ianto turned, facing Jack, wearing naught but his pants. "The world could be ending," he said, feigning a look of nonchalance.

"So I'll call Owen. Or Gwen." Jack wheedled, trying to convince Ianto to come back to bed.

"Let them have their night off, Jack." Ianto said, quietly but firmly. Jack looked at Ianto, as if he couldn't quite decide what to think of Ianto at that moment. Sighing, Jack fumbled around for his own pants. A playful glint had lit up Ianto's eyes.

"You're up to something."

"Up to something? Me?" Ianto deadpanned. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about. Are you insinuating that I would set up an alarm, specifically to go off when we were the only people at the Hub, timed exactly so that we would need to interrupt our little game of naked hide and seek?"

Jack frowned pensively. "It sounds weird when you phrase it like that." He paused. "If, theoretically, you did set up the alarm, why would you time it to go off now?"

"Where the fuck are you people? Can't you hear the bloody alarm blaring?" An irritated voice came from the mortuary.

 _Owen_ , Ianto mouthed. He had thought that everyone had gone home for the night, but apparently Owen had decided to spend time doing who-knew-what in the med lab. He looked toward the med lab and back towards Jack, who shrugged.

"Perhaps he'll join us," Jack smirked, silently laughing at the absurdity of his statement.

"Somehow, I doubt that playing naked hide and seek is Owen's idea of a good time," Ianto said dryly.

"'Let's all have sex'," Jack quoted. "The world _could_ be ending."

"First off, that's bloody disgusting. At least I have the decency not to do that in the common areas. And second, the two of you are just about the last people I would screw." Owen called, his voice coming from the far side of the Hub.

"Just the girls then," Ianto commented. "Should we tell them?"

Jack stroked his chin, as if deep in thought, though all senses of seriousness were lost with his dramatic flair. "Nah," he said casually. "That might really be the end of the world. For Owen, anyway."


End file.
